


Working Up An Appetite

by CKhybrid



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/pseuds/CKhybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candice misses Joseph. Then they have sex.<br/>FICTIONAL sex between REAL people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Up An Appetite

Candice left the set feeling disappointed with the scene they had just shot. It had involved a majority of the cast, which normally would have been a joyous occasion. It was nice to be surrounded by friends, and their busy schedules and social lives made it hard for them to all spend time with one another. That and the off-screen pranks that often took place when the group came together usually brought a smile to her face.

Instead, all she could think was that something had been missing. Or rather, someone. Not everyone had been present in the studio today. Someone wasn't even in the same State anymore. Candice shook her head and sighed. She couldn't begrudge him his big break. This was a natural step in ones career. To move on to bigger and better things.

"Is it though?" She caught her self wondering out loud and slapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Looking around to make sure no one had caught her moment of temporary insanity. Thank god the day was over and she could leave this place. It became more and more depressing since the departure of one particular cast member.

Not bothering to return to her trailer, Candice made her way to the parking lot and hopped into her convertible. She was hoping the open air and distance would bring her some relief but knew it wasn't likely.

Driving towards her apartment she still felt desolate. Moisture had begun building up underneath her eyelids. 'I'm being ridiculous', she thought. The connection she had felt with Joseph did not extend beyond friendship. She was simply confused about her feelings because of how they were forced to act on the show together. She was just tired. When she got tired she would over think things and become nostalgic. That's why the blonde was thinking about the times Joseph made her laugh. Times he brought her coffee when they had early morning shoots together. Those moments when their hands would touch accidentally and linger a moment longer than usual...

With her mind wandering she saw she had nearly driven past her building. Applying the brakes quickly, Candice backed up and reversed into the parking lot. 

Once she parked the car, she turned off the engine and looked at her self in the mirror.

"Stop it" she said with an exasperated huff. Getting out of the car and determined to stop thinking about him, Candice iturned her thoughts to what Disney movie she would curl up to and what kind of pizza she was going to order.

As she walked through the lobby she decided on 'Beauty and the Beast'. On the elevator ride up she was positive that tomato and feta on thin crust was the right choice. 

None of which she remembered when she stepped off the elevator and saw the figure that awaited her there.

"Hello Candice." The blonde didn't know if her brain had exploded or her heart had stopped but she felt like she couldn't breathe. Candice continued to stand there starring at him but said nothing. "Are you alright?" He asked, seeming concerned.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out, completely uncomprehending why he was there and what it all meant. Mr. Morgan ran a hand across the back of his neck and licked his lips. Recognizing the signs of when Joseph felt uncomfortable, she quickly tried to rectify the situation. "I just meant, why aren't you in New Orleans? I thought you guys were shooting over there right now?"

"We are" he nodded, but didn't meet her eyes. He looked so troubled that Candice just wished she could kiss his problems away.

"Did you want to come in and talk?"

"NO." The words were barely out of her mouth when he gave the immediate and angry response. "No I don't want to talk."

"Okay." She said, pressing her lips together to try and mask her hurt. "Well, it's been a long day and I really need to..." as she made to move past him, he slid his hand in to hers and effectively stopped her from leaving.

"Please. I don't want to talk. I don't want to sit across from you and sip coffee. I don't want to pretend being your friend could every satisfy me. All I've done is think these last few days. I don't want to anymore. I just want to feel you in my arms..." Her eyes had gone wide the more he spoke, confusion quickly giving away to comprehension. The words he said brought her so much joy, but she didn't want to think anymore either. Cutting him off, she pushes up on her tip toes and uses her free hand to push the back of his neck, coaxing his lips to hers. 

Candice couldn't count the number of times she had dreamt of those perfectly formed lips kissing her. It didn't matter. No matter how many times she had imagined it, or how wonderful her dreams had been, they never could have prepared her for the real thing. They were soft but strong and covered hers completely. It was a new and wondrous sensation. She didn't want to stop but if this was all heading where she hoped it was, they needed to move things in to her apartment. Prying her lips away from his, she tugged him towards the door. Candice extracted her keys expertly from her purse with one hand, unwilling to let go of him for even a second. 

She got the keys in the keyhole and turned the doorknob. As soon as it was open Joseph, was on her. He started kissing her neck, his hands sliding to her hips before he spun her around to face him and pressed her against the wall just inside of her suite. When he kissed her full on the mouth she could feel his smile. Her hands quickly wound themselves into his boyish curls and she couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled to the surface when his tongue pushed past her lips. 

"What is it?" He asked her, voice husky as one of his hands came up to cup her cheek. They stared in to one another's eyes and she thought she had never seen anything more beautiful in her whole life. 

"I'm just, so happy right now." She told him, one hand sliding down to graze against the scruff of his beard. The smile she received in return told her that he felt the same way. Next thing Candice knew, he was lifting her in his arms bridal style. She giggled and her eyes instantly sought out the bedroom as her mind kicked in to overdrive. When he moved in the opposite direction, she turned to determine just exactly WHERE he was taking her. Once she figured out where he seemed set on going, she asked the question. "You know I EAT in there right?"

"Oh yes," he told her smugly, "I know." Stepping in to the kitchen with a provocative look on his face and a suggestive tone to his voice he told her "I have every intention of eating too." He's placing her bottom on the granite counter top and swinging her legs over the sides. "I'm just skipping ahead to dessert..." a shiver ran all the way from her head to her toes at the look he just gave her. The sexy smirk never leaves his lips as he nudges himself between her legs. His hands are gliding up her smooth silky thighs to push up her short summer dress and reveal the purple lace panties she has on underneath. 

Candice is hypnotized by the way his hands feel on her skin when he starts tugging at the tiny piece of fabric hiding her throbbing sex from him. He tugs it all the way down over her heels before he finally looks at her there. He runs his finger over his bottom lip as though in contemplation before dragging the same digit up her slit. 

"Why Miss Accola, you're positively soaking." All she manages is a moan of concession. Entirely too turned on to be concerned with being modest. He runs the finger back down and her mouth opens in exultation. Joseph's grin widens before sticking two fingers in to her heat. The feeling instantly overwhelms her and she cries out. Not expecting him to move so quickly, but delighted that he is. He pumps them in and out several times before hooking them up into her sex. Her hands grasp the edge of the counter in hopes that she doesn't fall off and turn in to a puddle on the floor. At the same time, she wants nothing more than to reach out and crush his mouth to hers. When she manages to hold on with one hand she goes to do just that, when he leans back and away from her.

"Hey! I wanna kiss you!" She tells him exasperatedly, falling back and holding the counter with both hands again. He laughs at whatever face she's making and moves forward.

"And I want to kiss you" the look he gives her is so terrifyingly arousing that she momentarily forgets to breathe "down there."

"Joseph..." and she just barely manages to get the words out "you don't...you don't have to."

"Oh but I do, my sweet." He's no longer looking in to her eyes. "But more importantly, I really, really, want to." His hot mouth is on her in an instant and the sound that leaves her mouth is the most licentious of noises. He starts kissing her, his tongue darting out for the occasional lick. Her hips give a sudden thrust forward and she groans when he pulls his tongue away. "Enjoying yourself?" He asks smugly, in that incredibly sexy accent of his, and she thinks she might melt right there.

"PLEASE don't tease me." She all but whimpers and he's right back to it again, after a quick, 'as the lady desires' escapes his lips. His tongue plunges deep into her folds without warning and her fingers aggressively attack his hair while his strong hands hold her hips in place. She moans and cries at his expert ministrations, and boldly presses his head down with fervent want. Her legs are hooked behind his back and her right heel is banging rhythmically against him. Candice doesn't know if it's hurting him or not, but he's not complaining and she's not sure she could stop if it was. She's no longer in control of her self when he methodically flicks the bud at the top of her slit before sucking it between his lips. "Oh my god!" She cries, her upper body curls forward, breasts hitting him in the face as she places kisses to the back of his head. She reaches down and lifts his face towards her and seeks out his lips. He begins kissing her back and stands from in between her legs. He's pulling her dress up with him and lifting it off her. While he moves up she is moving down to grasp his hardening cock through his jeans. She's stroking him and attempting to slide off the counter but Joseph isn't letting her.

"But it's your turn" she tells him.

"Oh sweetheart" he says, pushing her to lie back against the counter "it is." There is a clasp at the front of her bra that he flicks open expertly. His large hands hover over her exposed breasts for a moment before squeezing them lightly. She moans which coaxes him to squeeze just a little bit harder the second time. He holds them pushed together, palming the sides of her breasts while his thumbs brush over her perky dark nipples. 

"What are you doing to me?" She sighs dreamily. He drags his stubble against the flatness of her stomach and places a few sweet kisses on her skin along the way.

"Everything I've dreamed about." He tells her honestly. 

"I dreamt about you too." She tells him, and when she goes to sit up this time he doesn't try to push her back down. "Only... you had a LOT less clothes on." He laughs and she giggles.

"Oh really?" 

"Yes" she breathes against his lips and tugs his shirt up and then over his head.

"And what about these? Was I wearing THEM?" He asks, eyebrows raised as he glances down at his pants.

"Absolutely not." 

"As the lady so wishes." He responds, making quick work of their removal. COMMANDO she realizes with a goofy grin. "Are you pleased?" He asks, almost shyly.

"Very." Not only was he hung like a horse but Kat and Nina owed her twenty dollars each. 'Called it' she thinks. Candice has trapped him with her legs and pulled him forwards. "You're everything I ever dreamed of and MORE."

"And you're just ... everything." The way he was looking at her, made her heart want to burst with joy. While other parts of her were waiting to burst as well. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and lingered a moment before moving her mouth against his ear. 

"You're very sweet. Now would you please fuck_me." Candice knew she was being naughty but couldn't help it. She wouldn't be satisfied until he was buried deep inside of her. Joseph groaned and bit down on her left shoulder.

"Lay back" he told her huskily, and this time she obeyed. She placed her elbows behind her so that she could still see him. Candice watches his eyes glaze over with lust as he grabs his erect penis and positions it at her entrance. He sobers for a moment, hesitating slightly and looking at her with some unvoiced question. "Candice, should we..."

"I'm on the pill." The second the words were out of her mouth he slid in to her. The feeling of him filling her was all consuming. He was big and she was tight but having him fill her was the most perfect thing she felt in her entire life. 

"Tell me if I hurt you?" He asks sincerely, and she bites her lip and nods anticipating what's about to happen next. If Joseph is worried he might hurt her than that can only mean one thing. One second he's pulled him self back out and the next he's slamming back into her, hands on her thighs and pulling her closer towards him. 

"Oh my god" she mumbles, her arms turning to jelly as she falls all the way back against the counter.

"Are you alright?" he asks, and she can hear the concern in his voice. Candice always found it incredibly sexy how Klaus had an old school charm about him and yet could be so very passionate and aggressive about the things he wanted. She was thrilled to know that part of the character extended in to real life as well.

"Don't stop!" She told him and apparently that was all it took. Again he pulled himself out to the tip and then slammed back in to her. And a third time. And a fourth. Just when she was getting used to the rhythm and angle, Joseph grabs an ankle and brings it over his shoulder. He places a kiss on the inside of her leg and gives a small thrust with his hips. The new angle does a number on her nerve endings. Shooting pleasure out through her fingertips. His hands slide down and stroke the inside of her thighs before gripping her firmly there and pushing her flush against him. Candice begins lifting her hips, unexplainably pushing him further in to her. He's so deep in her now, she'd swear she could feel it in her belly. She sighs contentedly, her ass lifting up off the counter and back down again. 

"My god Candice but you are tight." And she can see him trying to maintain some semblance of control, but knows it's pointless. There's no controlling this force between them. There's no escaping it. There's no fighting it. No more denying it. There's only the blissful surrender.

He's pounding in to her again, only now he's hitting that perfect spot with each thrust and she's making unintelligible sounds in response. She's not even trying to meet him half way anymore. Completely content to just let him piston in to her relentlessly. No more thinking. Just feeling. She's lost in a haze of rapture when his rough voice breaks through. "I want to watch you cum."

"Then make me." She tells him.

He continues on just the same, only this time his hand reaches in between them and he's circling her clit with his thumb. "Yes." Candice tells him, her upper body writhing in ecstasy. "YESSSS." She moans as his thumb rubs the spot up and down. "YES. YES. YES." He's using part of his hand to push and rub down on her and that's all it takes to send her over the edge. She's trying to keep her eyes open, but the feeling is just too staggering and she feels her eyes practically roll to the back of her head. She doesn't think she could feel any more satisfied than she does in this particular moment, but is proven wrong when she feels Joseph's release warm inside her.

He's still inside her, when he grabs her wrists and pulls her up against his chest. She hums contentedly against him, head resting against his shoulder slick with sweat. He's breathing heavily into her hair and she's enjoying his warmth and smell, allowing it to encompass her wholly. 

A fear grips her then. She feels so complete with him here. But what about tomorrow and the day after that? She knew they had needed this, but not talking about things before suddenly seemed like a terrible idea. She wraps her arms around him and holds on tight. As if sensing her change in mood, Joseph pushes her hair to the side to try and get a look at her face.

"Darling?"

"I don't want you to leave again." She tells him, and all those feelings that taunted her, since they first learned of the spin off, come back full force. She doesn't mean to ask him to stay. Knows that it's not fair to him. But what about her? 

"Then I won't." 

"Wait, what?!" She asks, not at all expecting him to respond with that.

"Then I won't." He tells her, pulling her face towards his.

"But, your show... it's everything you ever wanted."

"No Candice" he tells her, gazing lovingly in to her eyes "you are."


End file.
